


I Thought I’ll Be the One

by Fvvn



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Platonic Relationships, Tribute Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kupikir akulah salah satu orang yang akan—“ Sakuma berhenti dengan kalimatnya begitu ia sadari bahwa Miyoshi juga mengatakan hal yang sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I’ll Be the One

**I Thought I’ll Be the One**

**Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Headcanon, tribut fic, Sakuma-Miyoshi, Platonis**

.

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah, cuaca pada hari dimana mereka berpisah juga mirip seperti sekarang. Biru cerah dengan guguran merah muda.

Sakuma tidak juga melepas ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku—masih sama seperti dulu. Didikan militer yang memang membuatnya seperti itu. Miyoshi maklum, walau dahulu ia juga paling senang menggoda sisi kaku dan polos lelaki tersebut. Lagipula, apalagi yang bisa dijadikan alat komunikasi, selain sarkasme dan sunggingan senyum, bagi dua orang yang samasekali tidak memiliki kemiripan—bahkan seperti kutub yang berlainan?

Mengingatnya lagi, Sakuma menggeleng kepala. Walau hanya sementara, Miyoshi dalam penglihatannya memang tidak begitu menyenangkan, kecuali jika dipandang dalam konteks rekan kerja. Sakuma harus mengakui bahwa pemuda yang lebih senior namun berumur junior seperti Miyoshi memanglah multitalenta—dan mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi, Sakuma tentu akan mempekerjakan orang seperti Miyoshi tanpa harus melakukan tes dan interview yang membuang waktunya.

Hembusan angin kembali membuat situasi makin dingin. Sakuma terdiam—berpikir tentang suatu kejanggalan.

Daripada visi tentang Miyoshi yang bekerja di bawahnya, entah kenapa meski kesal, lebih jelas dan terang gambaran Sakuma yang justru bekerja di bawah komando Miyoshi yang lebih dewasa. Ya, entah sejak kapan pula ia mulai membandingkan dan memandang kecil dirinya. Sakuma sendiri tak paham.

Tapi sungguh, tidak ada setitikpun kebencian yang ia pendam untuk pemuda berkulit dingin seperti Miyoshi. Hanya sedikit tak suka saja, dengan perangai dan kata-kata yang seolah melabeli suatu masalah kompleks sebagai hal yang remeh atau ringan, sehingga menimbulkan kesan yang ofensif baginya yang menganggap serius permasalahan. Meskipun yah, setelah dipikir dua kali, Sakuma sempat juga merasa bahwa mungkin Miyoshi lah yang sesungguhnya benar, dan dia lah yang sesungguhnya berlebihan.

Dari sisi Miyoshi sendiri, ia pun sejatinya tak pernah merasa telah menghina atau meremehkan Sakuma. Apa yang diucapkan olehnya adalah fakta-fakta, dan fakta-fakta baginya bukanlah pernyataan yang diutarakan dengan hati. Yang dalam kata lain saat Miyoshi mengatakan bahwa Sakuma ‘tidak melihat dengan jeli’ atau ‘berkepala sempit’, itu artinya memang Sakuma demikian, dan Miyoshi hendak menunjukkan poin tersebut layaknya mesin pemindai yang mencari permasalahan dari barang yang sedang dipindainya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ketika mengoreksi diri Sakuma—bahkan ia tidak yakin memiliki perasaan yang berarti saat mengutarakan fakta-fakta demikian.

Namun ya, ketika Miyoshi berpikir bahwa Sakuma—pada akhirnya—menunjukkan perkembangannya sebagai rekan kerja yang profesional, dan lalu menimbulkan rasa hormat yang tulus dalam dirinya, Miyoshi tidak yakin apakah ia bisa tetap tenang dan terjaga dalam kesadarannya tanpa perlu merasa bias saat mengutarakan fakta-fakta tersebut. Bahkan karakternya yang sudah dididik semenjak masuk dalam lingkup mata-mata pun tidak akan cukup untuk menahan cengiran di bibirnya saat mengapresiasi Sakuma yang terkejut melihatnya—si pemuda _gentleman_ dari agensi D—memberi hormat layaknya tentara.

Hari ini mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian tahun lamanya, setelah sekian jam terbang peperangan terlewati di Jepang yang masih porak-poranda, belum mengalami perbaikan. Sakuma terus berjalan fokus di antara puing-puing, menyadari gedung tua tempatnya ditugaskan (dulu) sebagai pengamat oleh Kolonel Mutou, serta gedung tua yang juga menjadi tempat baginya belajar dengan Miyoshi perihal dunia mata-mata tak jauh dari penglihatan. Masih berdiri kokoh walau telah usang dan kotor tak terawat. Walau dindingnya retak dan catnya terkelupas.Walau jendela-jendelanya pecah.

Pintu masuk utama dari gedung yang dituju bahkan sudah binasa. Dilihatnya lubang berukuran 2 x 1,6 meter—ukuran dua daun pintu, menampilkan postur lurus dari seorang lelaki yang melipat tangan dan bersandar pada sisi dinding, yang kemudian menegakan tulang punggungnya ketika wajah Sakuma terseleksi mata.

“Lama tidak jumpa, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Ya, lama tidak jumpa— “

“—Miyoshi.”

Sakuma berhenti berjalan, ketika posisi keduanya telah berhadapan dalam jangkauan yang cukup dekat untuk bercakap-cakap. Topi fedora yang bersarang pada rambut hitam jelaga diangkat oleh tangan kirinya. Sakuma kontan meringis saat ekspresi sosok di depannya berubah simpatik hingga menghela napas.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

“Maaf," Miyoshi terkekeh, "Habis, sepertinya kehidupan Sakuma- _san_ setelah ini akan sulit.”

“Tidak dalam level yang ekstrem.”

“Ya, benar juga. Sakuma- _san_ masih punya tangan kiri untuk mengangkat topi.”

Tawa sederhana dikeluarkan oleh Sakuma yang terhibur. Sifat yang tidak berubah kadang membuatnya rindu dengan masa lampau—meskipun tak ada kenangan yang begitu berarti tentang mereka semasa-masa menjadi partner. Hanya interaksi dan pertengkaran biasa. Namun memang harus diakui bahwa eksistensinya semata sudah menjadi poin yang menyenangkan bagi Sakuma.

Basa-basi jumpa, mati lebih cepat daripada yang Sakuma kira. Lagipula ia memang tak berniat untuk memperpanjang basa-basi mereka. Keduanya—kemudian, saling membungkuk di waktu yang bersamaan. Sebuah bungkukan yang amat dalam, yang jelas ditujukan untuk memberi hormat kepada satu sama lain. 

“Kupikir, akulah salah satu orang yang akan—“

Sakuma berhenti dengan kalimatnya begitu ia sadari bahwa Miyoshi juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Punggung sang tentara terhormat kembali menegap, menatap lawan bicara yang masih membungkuk khidmat. Wajahnya yang tidak terlihat membuat Sakuma bertanya-tanya.

“Kupikir, akulah salah satu orang yang akan mengunjungi pemakamanmu.”

“Hei, kau menyumpahiku mati?”

Miyoshi tersenyum, hanya sayang tak tertangkap iris Sakuma yang melebar.

“…bukan menyumpahi. Hanya saja, kemungkinan kau mati memang besar _sih_ , mengingat kolonelmu memberi perintah untuk maju ke garis depan.”

Sakuma tidak memertanyakan pengetahuan Miyoshi tentang dirinya. Ia terdiam. Figur di depannya pun ikut terdiam. Bungkukan dalam masih tersaji di depan mata Sakuma yang menghitam. Di depan bibir Sakuma yang membalas senyum dengan lengkungan pias.

“Tapi ya, aku memang tak menyalahkanmu yang berpikir seperti itu,” telapak tangan besar mulai mengusap tengkuk, Sakuma tahu di detik itu perasaannya berselimut sedih, “Karena sesungguhnya, kupikir, akulah salah satu orang yang pemakamannya akan dikunjungi olehmu, pasca berakhirnya perang ini.”

“Heh—” Miyoshi bergumam. Perlahan-lahan kembali menegakkan punggungnya, “—Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menginginkan posisiku atau hanya rendah diri, Sakuma- _san_.”

Tiupan angin tiba-tiba mengencang, menerbangkan guguran sakura-sakura yang terlepas dari rantingnya, dan membungkus sesosok bayangan pria yang sebelumnya terlihat nyata.

Sakuma menahan napasnya ketika guguran tersebut membawa pergi figur yang dimaksud seperti gulungan ombak yang menyapu pasir-pasir pantai. Tak membiarkan Sakuma sedikitpun untuk memindai wajah sang rekan, untuk yang terakhir kali. Pun tak sempat untuk menukar kalimat dengan petuah dan salam yang penting, bahkan ucapan selamat tinggal yang nyaring.

“Apa menurutmu kehidupan ini ironi, Miyoshi?”

Di antara campuran asap-debu dan aroma segar pepohonan yang bersemi melatari lingkungan, sebuket lili putih bersemayam di sisi kusen pintu gedung agensi, dan menghiasi pemandangan yang sebelumnya terlihat buruk nan sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_‘Apa kau menganggap takdir Tuhan sebagai ironi, Sakuma-san?’_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> tribut buat pair kesayangan gue di Joker Game. SOBS. Gue uring-uringannya telat banget, soalnya waktu episode 11 keluar, gue masih 98 persen denial. Sebenernya, sekalian nuangin headcanon sih—karena Sakuma dikirim ke medan perang (berdasarkan komiknya), gue pikir presentasi kehidupan dia bakal rendah jadi gue memvonis Sakuma mati tanpa tahu canonnya seperti apa. Tapi begitu keluar episode 11, entah kenapa headcanon gue bengkok total dimana Sakuma berhasil hidup dan kembali dari medan perang (walau tidak dalam kondisi utuh lel). Terus Sakuma kan notabene-nya sebatang kara, alangkah pedasnya jika ia kembali untuk nyari satu-satunya kawan yang dikenal (yakni si Miyoshi) karena dia ga tau harus ngobrol sama siapa pasca peperangan ini tapi kemudian menemukan kabar dari Yuuki bahwa Miyoshi udah ga ada lagi :’) kenapa ya Tuhan harus Miyoshi dari segudang chara tampan :(
> 
> Terus lagi, gue ada headcanon kalau Sakuma itu suicidal bastard. Dia malah seneng dikirim ke garis depan karena kesempatan dia buat mati terhormat demi negara lebih besar. Tapi ya itu tadi, ironinya Sakuma justru tetep hidup dan Miyoshi yang lebih cocok hidup, justru mati HIKS.


End file.
